Remote control and autonomous vehicles have become quite popular recently both for recreational, commercial, and military purposes. For example, remote control or autonomous aerial vehicles, also known as drones, are being commonly used by both hobbyists to record a landscape or event from the perspective of the flying drone and by military personnel to perform reconnaissance or deliver munitions. Some commercial entities are currently considering using drones to deliver purchased products to homes or even deliver individuals to a nearby destination.
Despite the popularity of drones and their increasing number of applications, drones still generally suffer from the limitation that they are often unable to operate in water or, rather, in a fluid medium in addition to operating in air. Being able to transition between submerged water activities and aerial activities has generally not been possible for remote control or autonomous vehicles and, therefore, applications that would be available to a vehicle that can perform such transitions have not be realized.